Two Worlds, One Family
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: Once Hope found her father she thought her life would be easy. But how can it when you're always thirsting for blood and you've been imprinted on by a werewolf? She has a lot to learn. So what happens when other vampires stand in your way of happiness?
1. Prologue

_So the sequel to Now or Never is finally here! I hope this has a huge response like Now or Never did. _

_I'm also looking for a new Beta. My former Beta has a lot going on and can no longer do it. So if you're interested, you must have a few stories listed so I can view your work. Lemme know! _

_Now I hope you enjoy this and please review!_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Comparison**

"Hope has grown into a rather powerful vampire, hasn't she, Jane?" Aro asked the small vampire who stood obediently by his side. Jane's blood thirsty eyes narrowed into slits and her upper lip curled upwards as she remembered how Hope, a _Cullen_, had escaped her gift of fire. How she hated the pathetic little –

"Jane?"

Aro's voice brought Jane out of her thoughts of Hope. The small female glanced up through her thick eyelashes at Aro. "Yes, powerful indeed," Jane sneered. "I don't understand why you're so interested in her."

Jane's twin brother, Alec, snickered quietly causing Jane to whip her head in his direction. "What?" she hissed at him.

"If I may throw in my two cents?" Alec asked Aro. The head of the Volturi nodded, causing Alec to smile victoriously in the direction of Jane. "I believe that Aro is so interested in Hope due to the fact that she is quite like Lady Adrianna."

Jane's eyes widened as she looked back at forth between Aro and Alec. Aro's expression was practically contorted with pain and sadness. Finally, her gaze rested back on her brother. "How dare you bring her up!" Jane screeched. "You were told by Caius and Marcus to never mention her again!"

"It's alright, Jane," Aro quietly replied, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It is wrong to not talk about Adrianna – to not remember her. She was a lovely woman and an even better vampire." Aro stopped, thinking about what he was going to say next. He turned his head in Alec's direction. "Perhaps Alec is right? Perhaps Hope is a great deal like my Adrianna."

"How?" Jane asked, surprised. "Hope is nothing like her!"

"Both are extremely strong," Alec reminded Jane.

"Both run like antelopes," Aro stated. Jane inwardly grimaced. This was becoming rather annoying.

"Upon changing their eyes were both a violet –"

"Okay!" Jane practically shouted at the comparisons between Adrianna and Hope. "That's enough! So what if they're similar. Big deal."

"Aro," Alec addressed. "Wasn't Adrianna considered to be a Seer?"

Aro nodded, sadly and sighed. "Yes," he replied. "And for that she was outcast. Why would you like to know?"

"When we were first changed, she had a vision about a girl born to a vampire and a human. This girl would become a full-blooded vampire after her fifteenth birthday…"

The eyes of Aro and Jane widened in shock as they stared at Alec. "You don't think…" Jane's voice trailed off into a whisper.

"It's impossible," Aro said.

"Not impossible," Alec stated with a shake of his head. "The girl in her vision just had to be Hope Cullen."

"Jane," Aro addressed. It was as if he was all business and not the cheerful leader he usually was. The young vampire looked in Aro's direction. "Fetch Caius and Marcus for me. We have much to discuss."

* * *

_I also know that this is completely different from what I originally planned for the Now or Never sequel. I feel that this is better and you'll enjoy this much more! _

_And yes. This is named after the song Two Worlds by Phil Collins. If you think about it, both the lyrics and the title do indeed fit considering the whole vampire and werewolf thing. Reviews please?_


	2. Visions and Secrets

_Here's chapter one! Chapter 2 should be up within 2 weeks at least!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Visions and Secrets**

"_I don't care what Edward says," he said in a hushed whisper. "I love you, Hope. You're all I've ever wanted. All I've ever needed."_

_Hope's topaz eyes darted towards the ground before meeting Jacob's dark chocolate ones. "He's my father, Jacob. I can't turn my back on him."_

"_But you'd turn your back on me?" Jacob asked; his voice filled with hurt. Hope took in a deep breath, shocked at Jacob's words. She shook her head as if trying to convince herself and the man before her that she wasn't turning on him._

"_Jake, I –" Hope hesitated, biting down on her bottom lip. "It's just hard, alright? I'm sixteen years old for god sakes! And you're… you're thirty-four but you look younger… And I'm --"_

"_The only reason I even continue to change is for you, Hope," Jacob said. Hesitantly, he reached forward and brushed the girl's bronze locks behind her shoulder. "I will continue to look this way until one of us dies."_

"_But I'm a vampire, Jacob," Hope whispered. "Werewolf and vampire… in love? That doesn't mix."_

"_You were meant for me way before you became a vampire. I love you so much that it pains me to even see you this way. I can't ever give you children but I can make you incredibly happy. I'll marry you and make love to you practically every night. Then… in a few years… if you decide you want children, we'll adopt. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."_

_Hope felt as if her tears were watering over but she knew it was impossible. She was a vampire. One of the eternally damned. "Promise?" she croaked._

"_Promise."_

* * *

Alice's eyes shot open and upon realizing where she was, she let out a squeal of excitement. Bella bounded into the room, her eyes wide. "What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Love!" Alice exclaimed as she danced about her bedroom. "Love is in the air, Bella! Isn't it marvelous?"

"Uh… yeah… sure," Bella stammered. "Wait. Who is in love?"

"Not yet but they will be!"

"Alice," Bella hissed, growing impatient with her pixie-like friend.

"Hope and Jacob!" Alice said. "I saw it! Jacob will proclaim his love for her!"

"You do know he's a werewolf, right?" Bella chuckled, leaning up against the doorframe. Alice continued to dance excitedly about the room then she stopped abruptly, getting a gleam in her eyes. Bella's own eyes widened. She knew that look. Alice had something up her sleeve.

"A wedding must be planned!" Alice screeched.

"What?! Alice, no! She's too young and you didn't see a proposal!"

"But I did, Bella! A year ago! The day we brought Vitani down! Jacob will propose to Hope! And they'll have children! Oh the wedding will be so grand!"

"Alice… he's a _werewolf_."

"Silly Bella, I know that," Alice giggled. "But what species you are doesn't stop true love. I mean, look at you and Edward. When you fell in love he was a vampire and you were a mortal. It all worked out in the end, didn't it?" Alice paused, thinking. "We'll live near one another of course. Just incase Hope and Jacob ever fight. Can't have them killing one another can we?"

* * *

The demon roared within Hope's chest as the scent continued to assault her blood sensitive nose.

All day she had fidgeted throughout school, waiting to sink her sharp teeth into the flesh of Michael DuBois, a new classmate from New Orleans.

Michael's heart quickened as Hope approached him. He seemed lost as he looked left and right. Confused about which way to go.

_Where_? Michael's thoughts screamed. _Which way is home?_

His thoughts continued to bombard Hope's mind as she stalked her prey. All the female could think about was how much she wanted to taste the delicious red liquid that pumped throughout his body. Hope grinned evilly and jumped up, grabbing onto a branch of a nearby tree. She pulled herself up and perched herself there. Finally, Michael had made his decision and turned right.

Hope followed him, moving from tree to tree. Michael stopped, looking up at the trees and Hope kept still, hiding herself from him.

_Must be a deer… _ Michael's thoughts said. "Hello?" he called out.

The monster inside of Hope became more uncontrollable as her attack continued to be delayed.

She licked her lips with her tongue and as Michael continued to search for the source of the noise, she silently jumped down behind him. Her hands reached out to snap his pretty little neck but her plans were foiled as a strong force knocked into her. She howled in anger and pain before quickly moving into a crouch.

Her breathing was heavy, her eyes black, as she glared at the ones who had intercepted her attack. She was so bent on her meal that she didn't even recognize the giant wolves standing in front of her.

_Hope, don't do this, _the one with shaggy russet-fur pleaded. _Don't ruin everything you've worked for! _

"I need it," Hope hissed. She then sprinted towards Michael. Another force knocked her even deeper into the woods but this time she found that she could not break free. Strong granite arms wrapped tightly around her body. She kicked, clawed and bit at her captor. "Let go of me! I want him!"

Her pleas with the one who held her seemed to go unnoticed as the grip only tightened. A beautiful blonde walked into Hope's line of view. Her own eyes were as black as the night. "Hope Elizabeth Cullen," she snarled. "Snap out of it!"

"I'll share!" Hope whined, still struggling. "I promise, Rosalie!"

The big burly vampire that held her laughed, earning a glare from the blonde. His laughter immediately stopped.

"Please," Hope whimpered, slowly beginning to calm down.

_You'll regret it in the end_, another voice entered her mind. It came from another one of the wolves but she was so focused on keeping hold of the scent as it grew faint. Her prey was on the move again.

_Hope_, the russet wolf said. Hope breathed heavily in an attempt to keep the thoughts from entering her mind. _Hope, look at me. _Hope fought the urge to meet the dark eyes of the wolf but it was as if she was being forced to. She looked into the eyes of the wolf and sighed. Jacob Black stared deep within her soul and she found herself calming down rather quickly. Her black eyes began to return to their usual golden-orange color.

"I think you can let her go now, Emmett," Rosalie suggested. Her own furious black eyes slowly returned to topaz. Emmett reluctantly and carefully let go of Hope.

As Hope was released, she adverted her eyes away from the group and jumped back up into a tree, resting on a branch.

Jacob looked at his brothers then to Rosalie and Emmett. He nodded his thanks and signaled for them to leave. As the rest of the group left, he shifted back into a human when Hope was distracted and pulled on a pair of cut-off shorts, leaving his chest and feet bear.

"Are you alright?" Jacob's husky voice asked. He took a seat down at the base of the tree, staring intently at a toad.

"Never better," Hope grumbled. Silence. "Ugh! Jacob, I'm such a… a monster!"

Jacob's eyes snapped up at the term. "Don't you dare call yourself that!" he yelled. He stood and jumped, pulling himself up onto a branch near Hope. "You're not a monster! In fact you're far from it! You're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're beautiful," Jacob sighed. "You're still considered a newborn. Look at Jasper. He's been a vampire for a very long time. He's been feeding off animals for a while but he still has trouble controlling the pull to the blood of a human. All but Carlisle does."

"Since when did you become so defending of the vampires?"

"Since you became a part of their family, Hope," Jacob said. "Since I imprinted on you."

"Newsflash, Jake… I'm a filthy bloodsucker. I'm the reason why so many Quileute youth are phasing early! I'm the kind of vampire that you kill."

"We won't kill you, Hope." Jacob chuckled darkly. "If anything, we'll help you through this. You're too much a part of the Quileute family to destroy."

"You know what I wish?" Hope asked. She turned her gaze upwards towards the sky, watching as the dark clouds passed over Portland.

"What?"

"I wish that everything would've gone differently. I don't regret finding my vampire family but I wish that Vitani hadn't been the one to change me. I wish that it would've been daddy and on the day I turned twenty-one so at least we'd be considered legal."

Jacob sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're a vampire, Hope. In two years, it will be legal."

"But no one will think so!" Hope cried out, turning her head quickly to look at Jacob. "In two years, I'll still look fifteen! And what's worse is that I won't ever be able to leave La Push because I could be discovered."

A sigh escaped Jacob's lips. "Hope, if there's ever a time when you'd like to go out, we'll drive to Seattle alright? And you can still go see Charlie. We'll have Doctor Fang purchase you one of those fancy tinted cars imported from Europe."

Hope rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Jacob. "My grandfather has a name! And it's _not_ Doctor Fang. If you have _any_ respect for me at all, you'll call him by his name._ Carlisle_."

Now it was Jacob's turn to roll his eyes. "Carlisle. Gotcha."

Hope huffed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "This sucks."

"You may think it does, Hope, but everything will turn out alright in the end. I'm here for you as are your family. You won't have to go through it alone."

"Mom doesn't seem to have any problem controlling the damn bloodlust," Hope spitefully snapped.

Jacob chuckled, folding his hands and putting them behind his head as he rested against the tree, closing his eyes. "You just think that but she struggles just like you do. She wants you to think she's strong."

"That's ridiculous."

"Bella's your mother. She'd do anything for you, honey."

Hope rolled her eyes and finally jumped down from the tree branch, kneeing beside Jacob. "Okay change of subject."

"And what shall we change the subject to?"

The girl shrugged then hesitantly reached her hand over to Jacob's shaggy shoulder length hair. "Your hair."

Jacob opened one eye and glanced over at Hope, trying to keep the smile from appearing on his face. "My hair?"

"I like it this length," Hope said, still playing with it. "Don't cut it."

"I'll have to eventually," Jacob laughed. "You have no idea how hard it is to run in a body covered with long fur." Jacob paused for a minute as if he was contemplating. "You wanna go someplace with me?"

Hope nodded. "Sure."

Jacob stood and extended his hand which Hope took. Jacob winked before disappearing into the woods and returning minutes later as a wolf.

_Follow me._


	3. Special Place

**A/N: **_So I don't have much time but I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and I'm so sorry that it took a while to get this up. I've been without internet so all updates will be a while. Once again I apologize. The song I used in this chapter is Right Here, Right Now from High School Musical 3: Senior Year. It fits Hope and Jacob I think.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**

**Special Place**

Hope was becoming rather irritated.

Jacob usually didn't hide his thoughts so well yet Hope could find no way around the French National Anthem.

And what was worse was that it just kept going on and on. Never ending!

"Jacob," Hope began but no other words found their way out of Hope's mouth when Jacob flashed her his wolfish grin.

For a second, Hope could have sworn that her dead heart was beating erratically out of her chest and that she had butterflies in her stomach. But she didn't know why she felt this way. Sure Jacob had feelings for her. She knew that. But did _she_ feel that way about _him_? Jacob was merely a family friend. Her godfather. Best friend. The big brother she never had.

_Nothing more_.

And though Jacob hoped to build a life with Hope, Hope believed that nothing more than friendship would ever happen between them.

_Hope_.

Hope came to an abrupt halt at the sound of Jacob's voice, nearly colliding with a tree that had gone unnoticed until now.

She glanced beside her but only became confused. Jacob wasn't anywhere near her nor could she pick up his thoughts. It was as if he had never been with her.

"Sorry," Jacob's husky voice said from behind.

Hope quickly spun around on her heels and her unnecessary breath hitched in her throat. Jacob's black hair was tied back with a rubber band. He wore a white shirt that clung tightly to his upper body, showing off his well-toned muscles. He also wore dark jeans that hugged his thighs and white sneakers.

Hope could feel the corners of her mouth turn upwards into a smile at the sight of Jacob. He was simply _breathtaking_.

"Got a hot date or something?" Hope asked although she already knew the answer. None of the pack members could ever convince Jacob to go on a few dates here and there until Hope was ready but each time Jacob refused. He would wait.

"Or something," Jacob replied with a laugh. This caused Hope to laugh too and her smile only broadened.

"So is this where you wanted to take me?" Hope questioned, looking around the forest. It was nothing new. She had seen plenty of forest before and it looked exactly like Forks.

Jacob chuckled at Hope's confusion. He found it extremely cute the way she'd raise an eyebrow and scrunch up her pale nose as she looked around the forest. Quietly, he walked closer to Hope and took her ice cold hand into his abnormally hot one. Fire and ice. That's what they were and that's what they would always be.

"Come," Jacob whispered into Hope's ear. He chuckled inwardly to himself when he saw Hope tense up and he swore that he saw her shiver.

The werewolf began to pull his vampire imprint into the direction he wanted to go. So Hope followed, moving gracefully through the green of the forest and leaping with poise over any fallen trees they encountered.

"Jacob –"

Jacob glanced at Hope. "Shh." Hope tilted her head before realizing that they had stopped walking and no longer in the forest.

They stood on top of a tall cliff, overlooking a beautiful and isolated beach. Hope had never seen such beauty before. At least she didn't think so. The only thing that even came remotely close to being so beautiful was the russet-skinned man standing next to her, still holding her hand.

"This is our place now," Jacob finally spoke up.

Hope turned her head and looked up at Jacob. He was smiling down at her; pieces of hair already beginning to fall from its elastic captor. "No one knows this is here?"

"No one. See how the sun hits the sand and ocean just right, making it shimmer?" Hope nodded. "And you're in awe right now, correct?" Another nod. "Every time I see you in the sun, shimmering just like that beach, I am in awe." Hope quickly adverted her gaze from Jacob to hide her emotions. She knew she couldn't blush but she also knew that her eyes would betray absolutely everything that she was feeling.

Jacob could read her better than anyone.

"It is beautiful," Hope said, in hopes of keeping her feelings hidden. Being quiet for too long would be too suspicious. "But why our place?"

"This way… we can be in the sun. Together."

"Jacob, I –"

Hope wasn't able to finish anything else she had planned on saying. Instead, Jacob's excruciating warm lips crashed down on hers. One hand wrapped around Hope's small waist, pulling her in closer.

It felt like she would throw up butterflies at any given moment. Any doubt of being nothing more with Jacob vanished from her mind as he continued to kiss her. Hope even found her arms, reaching up to wrap around Jacob's neck.

Jacob smiled into the kiss and pulled Hope even closer to him. Her body, though cold, felt warm to him – like this is where Hope belonged, in his arms, forevermore.

Reluctantly, Jacob removed an arm from around Hope and reached into his pocket, pressing the 'play' button on the tiny silver remote.

Music began to drift off from an unknown place but it didn't stop Hope from kissing Jacob.

"**Can you imagine**

**What would happen**

**If we could have any dream**

**I'd wish this moment**

**Was ours to own it**

**And that it would never leave**

**Then I would thank the star**

**That made our wish come true **_(come true)_

**Oooh yeah**

**Cause he knows that where you are**

**Is where I should be too**

**Right Here, Right Now**

**I'm looking at you**

**And my heart loves the view**

**Cause you mean everything**

**Right Here, I promise you somehow**

**That tomorrow you wait**

**Some other day to be **_(to be)_

**But right now there's you and me"**

Hearing the words of the song, Hope finally pulled away from Jacob, allowing him to catch his breath. She smiled up at him.

"I didn't know you could sing," Hope accused playfully.

Jacob shrugged and began to sway back and forth with Hope. "Shh," he whispered. "Just listen."

"_It feels like forever_

_What could be better_

_We're already proved it was_

_That two thousand words_

_Twenty three hours_

_Have blended the universe_

_It's gonna be everything _**(everything)**

_In our whole world changed.."_

"Who is that?" Hope questioned. Once again Jacob found himself laughing at Hope's curiosity. "Who are you singing with, Jake?"

"Rosalie," Jacob replied. Hope jumped, clearly shocked that her Aunt Rosalie would willingly do anything with a werewolf other than work in a car garage.

"You've got to be joking."

"Well, it was going to be Bella but we didn't think your father would like that idea."

"You're right. He wouldn't. Not even a little bit."

"Alice wrote it though," Jacob said. He was doing everything to keep Hope talking. He didn't want to risk falling into an awkward silence.

"Alice writes music?"

"You should know that you're whole family is very talented, Hope." Hope wanted to crawl into a whole and die a thousand deaths. It seemed liked Jacob knew more about her one family than she did and she _lived _with them! "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Hope grumbled, completely forgetting the song.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No."

"Hope –"

"Can you just take me home, Jacob? Please?" Hope pleaded as she looked up.

She instantly regretted it. Jacob's brown eyes looked down at her and they were filled with nothing but pain. Her dead heart ached at the sight of this beautiful man before her and she had caused his hurt. She now understood why her father thought he was a monster…

Hope didn't wait for Jacob to speak. She turned on her heel and began walking off. Jacob quickly reached for her and grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her from going any further.

"Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Talk to me. _Please!"_

Jacob attempted to keep his tears at bay. He rarely ever cried. He had no reason to but Hope was breaking his heart. She had shared the greatest kiss in existence with him and now she was simply pulling away from him. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Why are you shutting me out?"

Hope quickly spun to face him. Her own face held nothing but agony and hatred for what she was. "Because I'm a damn monster!"

"Don't say that," Jacob ordered through gritted teeth.

"But it's the truth! Stop denying it, Jacob! This is what I am! I'm not a human! I hurt everything and everyone! I feed off of innocent animals just to quench my thirst! When I'm in my zone, I just run towards whatever has a beating heart. What if you've morphed and I'm hunting? I could kill you with just _one bite_."

"But you won't."

"You don't know that! You saw how I acted today. I was going to kill my own classmate and all because I wanted blood."

"Why are you acting this way? I love you, Hope, and I know that you love me too."

"You don't know how I feel."

"Damn it, Hope! If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have kissed me! You would have pushed me away like always. Instead you accepted it. You embraced it. You've left me craving for more."

"Just move on, Jake."

"But I can't, Hope." Jacob sighed and roughly pulled the elastic from his hair, breaking it. His dark hair hung around his face and it took all of Hope's power to keep from throwing herself at him. Right now, she had to make him understand that she wasn't good for him.

"You're no good for me."

Jacob drew in a breath. He remembered those words. Bella had informed him on more than one occasion that Edward had said them when he left her years ago.

"Don't feed me that bull," Jacob growled. He narrowed his eyes at Hope. "Those are the same words your father told your mother. I know you're lying."

"We're not good for each other."

"Listen here, Hope Elizabeth." Hope felt her body shake at the sound of Jacob's voice. "I _love _you."

"You only think you do but you'll realize that we're not really meant to be."

"How can you say that?"

"You'll see. You probably just felt like you imprinted on me but you didn't. She'll be beautiful and blonde, around your age."

"I imprinted on _you_, Hope."

"When I was seven? Most imprint at first sight."

"I was still hung up on your mother!"

Hope scoffed. "Yeah. That isn't creepy at all."

"Why are you being so damn stubborn?"

Hope let out a sigh and ran a hand through her bronze curls before turning her dark eyes to gaze at Jacob. "Because like I said. We're no good for each other. My father even thinks so."

"I don't care what Edward says," he said in a hushed whisper. "I love you, Hope. You're all I've ever wanted. All I've ever needed."

Hope's topaz eyes darted towards the ground before meeting Jacob's dark chocolate ones. "He's my father, Jacob. I can't turn my back on him."

"But you'd turn your back on me?" Jacob asked; his voice filled with hurt. Hope took in a deep breath, shocked at Jacob's words. She shook her head as if trying to convince herself and the man before her that she wasn't turning on him.

"Jake, I –" Hope hesitated, biting down on her bottom lip. "It's just hard, alright? I'm sixteen years old for god sakes! And you're… you're thirty-four but you look younger… And I'm --"

"The only reason I even continue to change is for you, Hope," Jacob said. Hesitantly, he reached forward and brushed the girl's bronze locks behind her shoulder. "I will continue to look this way until one of us dies."

"But I'm a vampire, Jacob," Hope whispered. "Werewolf and vampire… in love? That doesn't mix."

"You were meant for me way before you became a vampire. I love you so much that it pains me to even see you this way. I can't ever give you children but I can make you incredibly happy. I'll marry you and make love to you practically every night. Then… in a few years… if you decide you want children, we'll adopt. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Hope felt as if her tears were watering over but she knew it was impossible. She was a vampire. One of the eternally damned. "Promise?" she croaked.

"Promise."


	4. Question and Argument

**A/N: **_Sorry that it's been a while folks! But I got internet for at least a week and a half so I'm hoping to be able to update more. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

**Question and Argument**

It was quiet as Hope and Jacob walked slowly side by side, neither feeling the need to run. They were just busy enjoying the company of the other; no words needed to be said. All had been spoken not even ten minutes ago.

But although Hope was glad for the silence, she couldn't help but take in Jacob. He was fidgeting. His hands kept playing with the broken rubber band and he'd run his fingers through his hair.

It was obvious that he was nervous about something.

_But what?_ was all Hope could ask herself.

Her crooked grin slyly spread across her crimson lips as an idea hit her.

_Maybe I could just take a little peak…_

_How do I do it? _Jacob's mind asked. Hope stopped for a brief moment, but not long enough for Jacob to take any notice. Was he seriously talking about sex? But surely he wasn't! He had been with her mother – had helped create a baby. Of course he knew how to "do it". _Leah said if I didn't ask… _Jacob shook his head. _Just suck it up, Jake. What's the worst that could happen? _He quickly inhaled a deep breath. _She could say no… Damn it!_

"Are you alright?" Hope decided to ask. Her question caused Jacob to jump and stumble over a fallen tree trunk that was barely sticking into the path they were on.

Jacob turned his gaze on Hope before gently reaching forward and taking her cold hand into his warm one. Ever so slowly, he brought Hope's pale hand to his lips, kissing the palm of it.

The touch of his lips caused Hope to shiver. The electricity she felt with Jacob was nothing like she had ever felt before. Not even Ryan had made her feel this way.

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob whispered. Hope nodded, at a loss for words. She could see Jacob swallow nervously.

She smiled at him, letting him know that everything was okay. "Go on…"

Jacob swallowed again. "So there's this party tonight on First Beach. Would you… y'know… be my date?"

It took a minute for Hope to realize what Jacob was asking before she slowly nodded her response. Jacob continued to stare at her. It was almost as if he had never noticed the nod of her head.

"Well?"

"Alright. I'll be your date."

"I knew you'd say no," Jacob said. Hope tilted her head in confusion. Was he that nervous that he couldn't understand her answer? "I understand. Really. I s'ppose it is a bit creepy to be a date to a thirty-four year old man but I do understand. Maybe some other time then? When you're older?"

Hope scrunched up her nose at Jacob's ramblings before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Jacob's eyebrows narrowed at the sight before him. Was she laughing at him?

"You haven't heard anything that I've said have you?" Hope laughed. Now it was Jacob's turn to tilt his head in confusion. "I nodded, Jacob, and yet you didn't notice. I even said yes!"

"Really?"

"Well yeah… why would I say no? I could never say no to you."

"You really shouldn't have said that."

"Why?" Hope giggled. "You going to take advantage of my youthful innocence?"

"Something like that."

Hope laughed and started walking once more. In just two long strides, Jacob caught up with her.

"Will your parents let you go all the way to La Push?" Jacob asked.

Hope shrugged her shoulders. "Don't really know," she replied. "But really… if I run there, it should take me two hours or so. Maybe Daddy will let me drive his Volvo."

"I doubt it."

"Then Aunt Rosalie will let me drive her BMW. She always does. She's been teaching me how to drive and wants to get me started at the garage with you two. The other day I was working on Uncle Emmett's jeep and she said that I was almost as skilled as she was! That's a huge compliment!"

"We have been looking for help, y'know. Embry and Quil can't be there that much. Embry spends most of his time with very pregnant Angela and you know how Quil is. He's always running off to be with Claire."

"I hope I can be as happy as they are someday."

Jacob gently slipped his hand into Hope's. The girl turned to look up at the russet-skinned man; her topaz eyes shined brightly. "You will be," he said. "Your happiness starts now."

* * *

"She's not going," Edward growled furiously at Bella. "I won't allow it."

"Do you have a reason why you're _forbidding_ her to go?" Bella asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Edward could feel his eyes grow a little wide. Bella only crossed her arms when she was becoming angry and it was only ever towards two beings. Him. and Jacob Black.

Never anyone else.

"They're _werewolves_!" Edward shouted.

"They're her family!" Bella countered back. "And she can handle herself. Besides, if you say she can't go, I'll just allow it. I see no harm in letting her go to a party. It'll do her some good… getting her out of the house."

"But today –"

"Mistakes happen, Edward, and she didn't kill the poor boy. I also suggest that you don't bring it up to her. Rosalie said she feels bad enough about it."

"Bella –"

"We'll have Alice follow her if it makes you happy. Just until she gets to First Beach. Alice saw Hope staying the night at –"

"No!" Edward yelled. "She will not be staying the night with a man!"

Bella rolled her eyes. Oh how she wanted to slap him so badly right now! "You didn't let me finish," Bella said. "Alice said she saw Hope staying the night at Charlie's. Is that alright with you or is she forbidden from seeing her own grandfather?"

"But what if she has the same desires as earlier, Bella? We might not get to your father in time and then he would be _dead_. His blood would be on Hope's hands."

"Edward Cullen!" Bella snapped, stamping her foot loudly on the ground and cracking the wooden floor. "I thought you settled things with Jacob a long time ago!"

"I did…" Edward grumbled before sheepishly turning his head away from his wife. "But now he's starting to have _romantic_ feelings for her. He's too old, Bella."

Bella could only roll her eyes. "Alice had a vision, you know. When you were out hunting. She loves him too, Edward."

"Impossible."

"You're the only one who thinks that. Alice has already enlisted Rose with planning a wedding."

Edward nearly gagged at the mention of a wedding. His daughter wasn't even sixteen yet! It was times like this that he hated his sisters' visions. Of course he knew that they weren't always accurate – that they could always change – but there was something in the back of his mind that told him that Alice's vision was right. He would lose his baby girl – his one and only child – to the mongrel.

"Edward, what has gotten into you?" Bella asked, moving into her husband's line of focus. Concern was visible on her beautiful, pale face. "You've been awfully strict with Hope these past few days. You never had a problem with her being with Jacob before. So what's the big deal?"

Edward sighed and fell back on to the black leather sofa. "I'm losing her, Bella."

"You aren't losing her, Edward," Bella said as she took a seat next to Edward. She placed her hand on top of Edward's. "Why don't you look at it this way? You wouldn't be losing a daughter but gaining a son-in-law."

Edward scoffed and rolled his topaz eyes. "Oh yes. That makes me a feel a lot better. You really aren't helping any, Bella."

A quiet but threatening hiss escaped Bella's lips causing Edward to jump. "Fine then. See if I ever to try to help you out again but let me tell you this, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Hope is going to that party whether you like it or not and she doesn't need your damn permission either because I am gladly giving her the go-ahead."

"I said she wasn't going."

"And do you think you have the authority to order me around?" Bella snapped. "You need to let our daughter grow up, Edward! Jacob's going to always be a part of her life whether you like it or not. No matter what you do or say, he will _always_ be there." All Edward did was roll his eyes. "Perhaps you'd rather her run off and join the Volturi then?"

Bella's comment earned a deep-throated growl from Edward. "You know how I feel about the Volturi, Bella."

The brunette smirked and leaned just a tad closer to Edward. "And you know how I feel about Hope going to this party." Bella looked around and listened intently for any sign of Hope before whispering. "It's a party for her birthday, Edward."

"Then we should be there."

"We'll celebrate with her on March 28th. That's two days from now. It's safer for us to celebrate alone than to just invite her friends into a house full of vampires. Do you not remember what happened to me the day I turned eighteen? I nearly became Jasper's meal. If she gets together with her friends on First Beach then it'll be in a more controlled environment, my love."

"What can a pack of _dogs_ do to prevent the situation?"

Bella quickly rolled her eyes before answering in a sickly sweet voice. "Dearest, have you forgotten that they are simply designed to kill vampires and protect the humans? Of course they can't just kill her. She is Jacob's mate after all."

"She will _never_ be his mate, Isabella."

Bella's lip curled upwards and she leaned forward even more, hissing violently causing Edward to lean backwards on the sofa. "_Do not call me Isabella._ And if you had been around when she was growing up then maybe it could have been prevented. But as for me, I'm thrilled that my child –"

"_Our child_."

"Fine. _Our child_. I'm thrilled that _our child_ has a future that is set in stone. And Edward, in case you have forgotten, just because Jacob has imprinted on Hope does not mean that they'll get married and have a family. Jacob will be whatever she needs whether that is a best friend or simply Uncle Jacob. But he will always be there."

Edward's mouth hung up causing Bella to smile smugly. As she stood from the sofa, she bent down and kissed Edward on the forehead. "Close your mouth, love, or a fly might just zoom in."


	5. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

Hey Readers!

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I've been sick off and on since September. I write when I feel up to it. But turns out I have a reason for being sick. On Saturday, I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. And right now? This baby is kicking my ass. I had the flu last week and now a pretty bad sinus infection. Of course along with that is nausea and a headache. So I'll update when I can. I also don't have internet access all the time. The place where I normally pick internet up from was on fire a week ago and it's closed indefinitely. Plus I use my fiancee's laptop because mine is broken. I have to buy a new one.

I know I shouldn't give excuses but I've been getting reviews and PMs asking when I'll update so I figured I'd post this A/N. As of right now? I don't know when I'll update but I'll keep writing chapters in my notebook.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas

Cinnamint Kitty


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	7. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
